An individual identification label is a label prepared by recording a prescribed individual identification information on the surface of a substrate comprising a plastic film, etc., using patterns such as characters, numbers, bar codes, etc., and is used by adhering the same to an individual object.
In the management of individuals using this kind of label, the case sometimes occurs that the label cannot help using in a high temperature (e.g., from 200.degree. to 300.degree. C.) atmosphere, whereby an individual identification label having a heat resistance becomes necessary.
A label prepared by forming a heat-resistant resin layer comprising a polyimide resin or a polyamide resin containing a white pigment on the surface of a substrate comprising a polyimide film and forming thereon a black pattern showing an individual identification information with a heat-transfer ink has been practically used at present as the individual identification label having such a heat resistance.
However, the heat resistance of the ink used for the pattern-forming portion of the individual identification information is insufficient since in the above-described conventional individual identification label, there is a problem that it is difficult for the individual identification label to endure the use thereof for a long period of time under a high temperature atmosphere of from 200.degree. to 300.degree. C.